die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Xenia Onatopp
Xenia Onatopp is a villainous henchwoman in the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye and is played by actress Famke Janssen in her breakout role. Character Origins Born in the former Soviet Republic of Georgia, Xenia was a fighter pilot in the Soviet Air Force. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the crime syndicate Janus, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Character Summary/Abilities Early in the movie, Bond gets into a car chase with her, meets her at a casino, and places her under surveillance. Her main characteristic is that she apparently can receive sexual satisfaction through killing. In a memorable scene, she lures a Canadian admiral onto her yacht moored off Monte Carlo. While the two are having sex, she suddenly wraps her legs around him and crushes his chest between her thighs, achieving orgasm while killing him. Afterward, she steals the admiral's ID, enabling her and an unidentified Janus operative to steal a prototype of the Eurocopter Tiger, which was scheduled for a high-profile test flight the following day. Her sadistic sexual proclivities, coupled with her overall lack of conscience, would seem to qualify her as a psychopath. Later, she and turncoat Russian General Ourumov use the hijacked Tiger in an attack on the Severnaya satellite control center in central Siberia, where they steal the controller for the GoldenEye electromagnetic pulse (EMP) satellite weapon. During the attack, she fires an AKSU-74 carbine/sub-machine gun around the control room, murdering all the military personnel and technicians present, again getting sexually aroused in the process. Xenia attempts to ambush Bond in a bathhouse in Russia. Bond gets her at gunpoint and she then seduces him. As he puts down the gun she attacks him. After a struggle she manages to wrap her legs around his chest and starts to suffocate him. Bond fights to break free but she keeps squeezing, he places her ass on the fire and she lets go after which he recovers his gun. Bond forces her to bring him to Janus after which he knocks her out. As their attempt to kill Bond fails he chases her and Janus with a tank as they travel by train. They manage to escape after he destroys the train. Bond and Simonova get shot down by plane and Xenia checks out the wreckage. Onatopp rappels from a helicopter onto Bond, who is just awakening, and quickly gains the upper hand in their battle. She gets Bond into position to crush his chest; just as Bond is ready to pass out from the pressure, he connects the rope she rappelled down to her safety harness, grabs her AK-74 rifle that was slung across her back and kills the helicopter's pilot by shooting into the helicopter's cockpit from the ground. The chopper veers away, pulling Onatopp off Bond and trapping her in a fork of a tree, with her chest being crushed by her safety harness. She struggles to breathe in her crushed state. Xenia's body goes limp as dies just before the chopper crashes. After Onatopp's death, Bond tells Natalya Simonova that, "She always did enjoy a good squeeze." Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Characters played by Famke Janssen Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Videogame characters